


Late night swimming

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: The man's shoulders twist and the contours of his back ripple as water glides down to the rise of his muscular ass. His head turns and he gasps for oxygen, thick black hair slick to his scalp and his neck, bubbles propelling from his crooked nose and plush lips.While on late night lifeguarding duties, Rey becomes mesmerised by a stranger and soon she finds herself doing more than just swimming.- Pool porn with buckets load of water imagery.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168





	Late night swimming

The man's shoulders twist and the contours of his back ripple as water glides down to the rise of his muscular ass. His head turns and he gasps for oxygen, thick black hair slick to his scalp and his neck, bubbles propelling from his crooked nose and plush lips. His spine remains straight as his upper torso swivels again and a strong arm emerges into the warm evening air; his hand, large and rigid, circles above him then slices through the surface of the pool with a slap. Beneath the water, he kicks silently, his thick thighs taut with the effort and his feet flexing and flicking rhythmically.

Another two strokes and he hits the wall, diving down, tumbling underwater, so that he vanishes briefly before springing back up and pushing slickly through the ripples and waves he's created.

Rey watches him from her raised seat. Her feat dangle down the ladder and she entwines them through the rungs, sliding her hands under her bare thighs.

It's late. The moon shines lazily through the humid night's sky and somewhere behind her is the glow of the city hidden beneath  
the ring of tall pine trees that circle the club. There's the humming of crickets from the golf course and the occasional twang of a ball on the strings of a racquet.

Further away a tinkle of glasses and murmur of voices from the clubhouse is just audible and there's the increasing crunch of feet on gravel and tyres on the driveway, signalling the approaching closing time. 

It's a Tuesday night and the club has been relatively empty. Most of Rey's late night swimmers left a half hour ago. It's just this man now swimming in rapid strokes across the pool. A few overhead lights shine down on their heads and Rey's sharp shadow runs across the empty sunbeds, lined up neatly like soldiers on parade. The pool is also lit up from below so that the surface shimmers as he frisks the water.

She watches him swim in and out of the darkness. Mesmerised as the light rides over his body, illuminating every curve and contour.

He is very beautiful, his body perfectly honed, large and strong, yet he moves through the water with the elegance of a dancer.

When he slams against the wall once more, this time his feet find the bottom and his head and torso come rushing upwards, glistening splashes of water smacking the tiled sides of the pool. His chest heaves, shining wet, and he whips his goggles off and flips his head backwards to drive his hair from his eyes and shake the water from his face. Silver droplets fly high up into the sky, then fall again slowly with a patter. 

Gently he bends his legs and lowers himself back down, so that the water laps his stubble chin and then engulfs his mouth, only his nose and his chocolate brown eyes hover above, his breath stirring the water around him. His eyes swivel in their sockets and for a moment he catches her eye before she darts her gaze away to the far side of the pool. When she dares to peek back, he's lifting himself out, water pouring down his pale body, to sit on the edge. With his elbows resting on his knees, he stares out towards the dimly lit golf course for a few minutes while lapping his feet in the water.

When he stands her eyes are drawn to his waist and the formidable bulge in his tight lycra shorts. She feels her cheeks sizzle as she swallows thickly and glances away at once.

His soft footsteps pad away and when she turns back, he's ducking inside the changing room and disappearing from sight.

Rey lets out a loud exhale; admiring this man has left her feeling hot and bothered. Everything between her legs throbs, her nipples are hard and sensitive, and a fine layer of perspiration has formed along the line of her brow.

Scuttling down the ladder, she hurries to switch out the lights and sweep a net through the swimming pool, fishing out leaves and a drowned moth the colour of the moon. Usually she'd head straight back to the studio apartment she's renting for a small fortune, but tonight she needs to relieve the pressure before she explodes.

She heads to the staff changing room and finding it empty, peels straight out of her life guarding uniform and steps into a shower cubicle, sliding the lock across and hovering in a corner until the water is neither too hot nor too cold.

At first she lets the water run down her slim body, trickling tantalisingly over her chest, then slowly down her taut stomach and between her legs. She pumps the soap dispenser and lathers the gel over her skin, enjoying the stroke of her hands on her body, squeezing each breast in turn and tumbling back her head so the water falls into her eyes and her mouth.

She pictures him finding her here. Naked and ready for him. Not waiting for an invitation, not asking her name, but stepping straight inside. She imagines the scrape of her nails against her skin are his teeth, his mouth sucking at her neck and her shoulder, and her hands are his, rubbing up and down her thighs, finding her engorged lips and parting them gently with his fingers.

Rey sighs and grabs at the shower head, bringing it down and opening her legs, letting the force of the flow frisk over her clit and the sensitive skin there. It's him. It's his tongue and his lips and his warm breath. He's teasing her to distraction and already it's having the desired effect. Her core tightens and her legs shake so fiercely, she's forced to wedge herself between the tiled walls.

"God," she moans into the empty changing room as she comes hard, her cunt clenching and a feeling of ecstasy tripping along her body like the spark on a fuse.

Sliding down the wall, she slips her fingers inside herself, prodding at the sweet spot that sends shivers swimming through her stomach. She thinks of that hard muscular body pressed up against her now, of his hardness working inside her as he jams his hips into hers, the water in the shower tray cascading into waves as they crash and come together.

….

Five days later

_Slap slap slap_

Rey loves the sound, hands softly hitting the surface, followed by the swish and swoosh of bodies through water.

It brings a pavlovian sense of calm. Swimming had been her escape growing up. A time and place that was only hers, with the feel of water skimming over her body, the smarting pain in her legs and between her shoulder blades, the sounds of the world muffled and silenced, and her mind free to wander wherever it pleased.

And she'd been good at it. The foster parent who had spotted her potential had pushed her, carting her off to regular squad practice. It had felt satisfying to be noticed for something other than her scrawny appearance and the sorry story of her early years.

And although all that had stopped when she'd moved on to the next foster home, gaining her life guarding qualification has given her a way to earn a bit of money. This late night summer job at the country club provides her with some much needed cash to supplement her grant. It's often dull but Rey likes it that way - she's sailed enough stormy waters to know not to rock the boat when the seas are calm.

The other late night swimmers dwindle away as another bright moon meanders higher in the sky and Rey glances at her watch wondering how long she has before she can leave. Her back stiffens and she rolls her shoulders, releasing her neck, then clambers down from her seat and strolls around the pool, straightening a few sunlounger cushions as she passes by.

It's then that she spots him. The man. He strides out from the wooden changing cabin with wide steps, a towel draped over one shoulder and his goggles dangling from one hand.

Rey freezes on the spot, her breath catching in her chest, as she observes him toss the towel at a chair and, sweeping back his black hair, snap the goggles into place. He takes two purposeful paces to the edge of the pool, hovering there momentarily, then swooping through the air and into the water, his dive hardly disturbing the surface. Rey watches as he streams along the pool's bottom, his large feet racing him forward, then breaks upwards.

The day was hot and now a haze hovers above the pool, glowing faintly yellow under the lights. Two other swimmers climb out and water laps on concrete, pulling Rey from her reverie. Shaking her head, she scrambles back up the ladder and tries to resist the urge to watch the man as he glides backward and forward across the rectangle of dappled light below her. The air is still humid and there's no breeze tonight to lift the moisture. Rey's hair sticks to the nape of her neck and her forehead, and beads of sweat roll down her chest. She licks her lips with a swipe of her tongue and realises it's just him now - she hadn't even notice the others go.

The movement of her eyes as she follows him, swinging left and right, left and right, is almost hypnotic, so that she wonders if she's dreaming as he bursts suddenly from the water to stop beneath her chair. He tugs his glasses off, sending a spray of sparkling droplets sprinkling across his broad shoulders. Tipping his head back, he peers up at her with eyes she sees are a dark brown in their centres, fading to caramel around their rims. 

"You swim?" His voice rumbles in the silence and his skin shines slick.

Her voice is a squeak when she replies and she coughs to clear her throat, leaning forward over her knees.

"Sorry?"

"Do you swim?" His eyes float to the oval badge pinned to her polar shirt, "Rey."

"It's sort of a requirement for a lifeguard."

He smirks, his eyes twinkling with something Rey recognises as trouble.

"Come on in then."

"Oh, I can't I'm working."

Swinging his head from side to side, he makes a show of examining their empty surroundings. "There's nobody else here to see and I won't tell." Again his eyes roam over her body and she shivers despite herself. "It looks like you could do with cooling off."

Rey gazes down at him, caught by indecision. There's a deep desire to dive right in and embrace whatever dangers this man may be offering. But she's never been that impulsive. Life requires careful navigation around each trap, each temptation. There's nobody to save her if she's drowning.

The man watches her as he sinks back down into the depths. "Come on," he whispers, then slithers away on his back like a crocodile, his eyes still fixed on her.

She can't resist. Kicking off her flip flops, she saunters down the ladder, aware of his hot gaze as she wriggles out of her shorts and her shirt and stands before him in her bikini bottoms and halter neck top.

She dips her big toe into the water. It's cool against the evening's warmth and slowly she lowers herself all the way in, her breath hitching as the cold hits between her legs, then her stomach and her chest and up to her shoulders. The liquid flows smoothly through her fingers as she extends her arms and sways her body from side to side.

"I saw you watching me," he says.

"It's my job."

"To save me?"

"Yes."

He grins wolfishly at her and slips under until he settles on the pool's bottom. She can see him distorted and dreamlike through the shifting surface, his wide eyes still meeting hers.

She waits. One second, two seconds, three seconds. He's not coming up. She knows that. 

Arching an eyebrow at him, she dives under and reaches for his outstretched hand, planning to drag him upwards, but he snatches it away the moment their fingertips meet and he shoots forward, his body curling over hers. She twists to meet him and for a moment they're caught in an underwater dance, swerving and swooping around one another, almost touching. Then they both break for the surface and he plunges away, beginning his crawl across the pool once more.

Rey gulps for air, confused and disoriented. Ignoring him, she breaks for the edge, hitting the side quickly. She pauses and her feet sink to the floor.

And then he's there. His arms encasing her, his hands gripping the wall, his hard body pressed against her. His mouth finds her ear and with a hot breath that tingles her cool skin, he whispers, "Got you!" Then his warm mouth nuzzles at her neck and she can't help a little whimper.

"What...what are you doing?" She pants, although she inclines her head allowing him the full slope of her throat. He nips at the vein that runs its length and grinds his hips against the cheeks of her ass.

"You can tell me to stop," he swoops his tongue suddenly up into her hairline and plunges it into her ear, "if you want me to?"

"No, don't stop," she says, closing her eyes.

"Good girl," he growls.

Pushing her against the wall, one of his hands ventures to the nape of her neck and untwines the strings of her top. She catches the falling swim suit and swivels to face him.

Their eyes meet and he peers into hers intently as if he's searching for something there.

"Hi," she squeaks.

"Hi Rey," his arms circle her again and he draws closer, bringing his mouth to hover above hers, "Ben."

Then he kisses her. It's gentle, a slow caress of her lips that leaves her wanting more; much more. Wrapping her hands around the back of his head, her fingers burrowing in his thick hair, she pulls him nearer, mashing her lips against his and his kiss grows fiercer in response. He groans and his mouth opens wide, his tongue finding hers as they swallow each other up, tasting the tang of chlorine and feeling the graze of teeth and spiky stubble.

Rey loses herself to it completely, almost unaware of the way she leans her hips into his and the way one of his hands finds her breasts, squeezing and kneading with a desperate force.

The water around them laps at their bodies, buoying and bustling them together, cooling their burning flesh while distantly the muted sounds of the clubhouse bob towards them through the heavy air. 

He lowers down so that his hardness rubs through the lycra of their costumes, into her crotch, making her moan and buck with the friction.

"Mmmm, you're a noisy little thing," he chuckles, breaking their kiss, before his mouth skirts beneath the water to find her breasts. With a puff of air, he blows a stream of bubbles over her hardened nipples and she squirms at the sensation until he captures her, holding her still while he rubs his chin, then his teeth and finally his tongue around the soft flesh. In response, she grabs for his chest, scraping her nails over his muscular pecs and tweaking his left nipple sharply. 

He flies back, lust floating in his eyes.

"You like it that way, huh?" he says.

She peers at him through wet lashes, her cunt already clenching in anticipation, and nods slowly.

One corner of his plush lips curls and his nostrils flare as he inhales briskly.

Then he pounces, giving her ass a hard pinch as he scoops her up into his arms, and lifts her out of the pool and onto the wall. With an urgency, he tugs off her bottoms and tosses them away so that they land into the water with a smack and then drift towards her now long ago discarded top.

"Lie down," he tells her but she hesitates until he pushes her with a strong arm.

"Someone might see."

He huffs and coasts his palm down her wet stomach, cupping at her sex, rubbing the heel of his hand over her stiff little nub. And then his mouth is there too, his tongue nudging between her swollen lips, tickling at her lightly, his breath warming her goose pimpled skin. A tingle teases between her legs growing as his tongue works harder, flicking and flirting over her with ferdant ferocity. The tingle travels across her body to the very tips of her toes and as her cunt clamps he coaxes two fingers inside.

Rey screams out, her hands fisting, spine arching, jaw tightening as she edges closer, and closer, and closer, until finally she plunges through into ecstasy. Sparks shoot across her eyelids and Ben hums, satisfied, into her wet folds, making her jerk with a fresh surge of pleasure.

His fingers are still deep inside her and he strokes at her walls.

"Sit up sweetheart," he says and she raises herself up on shaking arms. With his free hand he seizes her jaw and leans in for another kiss; the taste of chlorine replaced with her own muskiness. She's still lightheaded, still breathless, as he drags her back into the chilly waters, and she shudders. The pupils of his eyes are blown wide, black moons swimming in icy skies, as he whispers to her, begging her to let him fuck her.

"Yes," she pleads, scrabbling at his shorts, holding him in her hands, "oh god, yes."

Clawing at her ass again, he holds her in the water as she twines her legs around him and guides his cock inside. His long and big and it feels like forever as he pushes deeper and deeper, finally bottoming out, breathless upon her shoulder.

She hovers in the water, anchored securely by him, his blunt nails digging firmly into the cheeks of her ass. She squirms, she wriths, a fish caught on his hook, willing him to move, willing him to start, willing him to fuck her.

He takes his time with her, his rhythm and his strokes graceful but powerful just like he'd been through the water. 

For a moment she wonders how many other women he's screwed in this pool, how many he's seduced here. But she finds she doesn't care, sex has never felt this good with anybody else. It's always been too quick, too awkward, too one sided. She's too shy to say what she wants, and they've never asked and never known. Not like him. It seems like he was built to do this, designed to. She'd known that as he'd flowed through the water and as he rocks his hips into her now, grinding his cock against the sweet spot inside her and his groin over her clit.

The water splashes in violent smacks against the concrete as his pace quickens, and spray shoots into the sky.

Losing control again, she lets her hands race all over his honed body, feeling his strength, the curve of his muscles, the hardness of his bones, the smoothness of his skin. She can tell he's near too. His pace is more frantic, more hurried, he's pounding her with abandon. The waves of pleasure roll through them both, washing over their bodies, sweeping them away until they're left floating together.

He's done but he doesn't let her go, instead he holds her close and pushes away from the pool's side, carrying her into the centre, lifting his feet and suspending them both in the glimmering void. She closes her eyes, and enjoys the feel of him supporting her as they drift together in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Why does my sex always end up romantic - even between strangers?!  
> 2\. Yes, I have been watching YouTube videos of hot men swimming - for research purposes, obviously....


End file.
